Tales of Yore Contest
The Tales of Yore Contest was a brickfilming contest hosted by Philip Heinrich from 2010 to 2011 on Bricks in Motion. It was the third major official Bricks in Motion competition, following the Avant-Garde Contest, which concluded earlier in 2010. It was followed by the Kitchen Sink Contest in 2012. History The contest was announced on December 19, 2010, the same day THAC 8 ended.TOY announcement The theme, similar to the Historical Fiction Contest, called for films centred around history, either depicting historical events or simply incorporating historical elements. There were three sponsors of the contest, who provided most of the prizes. These were BrickLink seller Cincinnati Bricks, animation software company Dragon Stop Motion and custom LEGO accessory producer Brickarms. The minimum time limit was 30 seconds of animation. As with previous Bricks in Motion contests, there was no maximum time limit. Films were to be submitted in avi, mov or wmv formats, or as an unlisted YouTube video. 28 entries were received. Judging and prizes The judging system introduced with the Avant-Garde Contest was retained for Tales of Yore. Films were judged by a panel in the categories of Concept and Presentation with their final score being an average of the two. The judges were Zach Macias, Jared Gilbert and Philip Heinrich.TOY results thread (note there are some small errors in the numbering of the places 20 and 21) A prize pool format was used for the first time in an official Bricks in Motion contest. The prize options were a copy of Dragon Stop Motion 2.0, and a pack of Brickarms items, or a Blue Snowball microphone. Results || 1. || Marooned || Jack Bond |- || 2. || The Los Angeles River Murder || Timothy Ratner |- || 3. || The Celebrated Jumping Frog of Calaveras County || John Eggers and Daniel Eggers |- | 4. || Possessed || Dylan Woodley |- | 5. || Secrets of the Lost Tomb || Al Nickels |- | 6. || Doing it Wright: The Invention of the Airplane || Wilson "AnimartianStudios" Weirich |- | 7. || Sir Clumsy Bob || Kristóf Fekete-Kovács |- | 8. || The Three Knights || Shelby Pritchard |- | 9. || The Treasure of the Templars || Iver Jensen and Jakob Jensen |- | 10. || The Invention of the Skateboard || James Morr |- | 11. || The Kennedy Conspiracy || Brandon "buikes" Buikema |- | 12. || LEGO Robin Hood || Michael "knowlesproductions" Knowles |- | 13. || Paul Revere: Midnight Ride || Max Edmeier |- | 14. || Dragon Trouble || "BluetakProductions" |- | colspan="1" rowspan="5"| 15. || The Pirate || Emilio "emilius17" Aguilar |- | Outposters Ep. 2: Bigfoot Encounter || Ben Young |- | Lone Rangers || Josh Whitted, Justin Whitted and Matt Hetzel (Juggernaut Pictures) |- | Robin Hood and the Cursed Gems Part 1 || "Duffcow56" |- | Tutankhamun || "Briks" |- | 20. || Philadelphia || Robert "RobBrick" Calvert |- | colspan="1" rowspan="2"| 21. || The Past is Perilous || "Mr. Darling" |- | Pest of the West || Ben "legostudiosplus" Vomastek |- | colspan="1" rowspan="2"| 23. || The Next Generation || "0DonkeyKong" (aka. "GreenShirt") |- | Jimmermania Part 2: In the NBA || Omar "Mickey" Mickelson |- | colspan="1" rowspan="2"| 25. || The Secret Moon Landing in 1984 || "Fury Bros Studios" |- | Lightbulb || Wilson "TheCorruptedDonut" Poon |- | 27. || How Battle of LA Started || "luigi123x" |- | 28. || The Door || "ElectricGuitar5000" See also *Historical Fiction Contest References Category:Brickfilming competitions and festivals Category:Official Bricks in Motion competitions